glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuko
Mitsuko is the protagonist’ school’s principal. She’s one generation older than the protagonist and seems to be single. Hikari is her daughter. No particular friends known. Fujiko, Saiko, Okimi, Sarah and Miwa work for her. Ryoko is her housemaid. Personal information Mitsuko is bored in her life. A serious status, a serious job, not that much fun... As she has a great body, she’s progressively playing to discreetly exhibit it during her work: very short skirts, sometime wearing no panties, just for the thrill. When the protagonist discovers that, he progressively encourages her to go further and further into public exhibition, still paying attention to never been caught, of course. Where to find her during her spare time (weekend, from 09:00 to 12:00 and from 14:00 to 18:00) * Mainly: Downtown arcade, Northside entertainment park, Southside aquatic park * Sometime: Eastside park, Southside beach, Northside museum, Westside library, School library She spends most of the weekdays in her office, from 8:00 to 12:00 and from 14:00 to 18:00. She even comes here during weekends from 9:00 to 12:00, when she school is almost deserted. Usual bathing hours: 21:00 to 23:00 How to please her: * Northside restaurant’s chop suei (100 $) or Mall Japanese restaurant’s yakitori or nagirisushi (both at 100 $) * Origami’s drinks (beer 30 $, champagne 300 $) * In mall jewellery: golden necklace (1.000 $), ruby ring (2.000 $) and diamond necklace (3.500 $). Intimate details Mitsuko has a special blowjob action: deepthroating is a submissive blowjob (giving more sexen). Sexual preferences: (2) in Exhibitionism and Submission, (1) in everything else. Sexen farming: unfortunately her exhibitions don’t bring any sexen. She’s easy to rise, but no sexen for that! Her submissive blowjobs bring a bit more sexens than usual blowjobs (6 sexen for each). Secret: during Lily 4th obedience event, Lily gathers mothers and daughters for the protagonist. At this occasion, she mentions that only one of the three present daughters is actually born from her supposed mother. We can maybe suppose that Hikari is not Mitsuko’s real daughter, but nothing is actually confirming or infirming this supposition. How to unlock her? At the protagonist’s classroom, during any week day after the 2nd one, from 17:00 to 17:59. Ask her about her panties and as her to show you to gain more Obedience, even if you lose 10 Affection. How to raise her obedience? Mitsuko is easy to rise, no specific strategy is needed. * All Obedience events: during week-end in her office (usually between 09:00 and 12:00). Each time, the protagonist leads Mitsuko through an exhibitionism challenge in a public place. The first event leads them to the School roof top, with Mitsuko being nude. The second event occurs in the Subway, where Mitsuko must give him a blowjob in a middle of a crowd. The third event is in Eastside park, where they are almost caught naked by passing people and they finish to fuck in the bushes. The last event occurs at Southside beach, where they both finish naked on an isolated beach where the protagonist assfucks her. As she has an extra command from level 1, Mitsuko is very easy to rise. The tricky part is to not miss her obedience events, always occurring during weekends… and some of them spend actually quite a lot of time. You must probably expect one week between each obedience event, so four weeks to bring her to level 4. As you meet her very late during the first week, you need to make a real effort to be able to have her first event during the first weekend: 2 point from the intro, 4-5 follow me (Wed-Thu-Fri-Sat, maybe even Sun), two teaser events… You’ll have to catch her in her bath or in toilets a couple of time to be able to have your ten points for Sunday morning. If you rise Ryoko, it’s a good idea to have Mitsuko level 3 before the maid’s 3rd obedience event. How to raise some other girls at the same time? Mitsuko has the particularity to live and work in Westside. If you focus on her, you will easily be able to raise at the same time the girls that spend a lot of time in Westside too: Hikari, Ryoko, Okimi. You can also easily get some obedience point for any School’s girl (Rin, Ayumi, …) or even Utako the librarian, but as you will have to spend a lot of time in the Mansion, moving to another district will cost you a lot of time and won’t be very efficient. The Mansion is quite far away in Westside and spending time here prevents you to be very active in any other district. Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily grows herself a cock to enjoy a blowjob from Mitsuko before fucking her pussy. * Bonus event: ** Convoked by the principal (level 2+, being surprised in the school hall between 08:00 and 12:00 during week days). Fujiko leads the protagonist to the principal’s office, where she shows him how the school uniform suits her own body. She takes advantages of him being aroused by her body to obtain some confession about the students with who he actually has sex. The more names he gives the more he will be able to do with Mitsuko’s. Depending of the principal’s level, he can mention Rin for a blowjob, Ayumi for a vaginal fuck (level 3+) or even Hikari for an anal fuck (level 4). * Special events: ** Christmas special event: this event occurs 24th evening in the hour before midnight, in the Mansion’s entrance if Mitsuko is level 3+. The protagonist dreams of Mitsuko preparing her family’s Christmas. He leads her in Hikari’s bedroom and, just in front of the sleeping girl, he fucks her mother or even sodomizes her (if level 4), as she tries to stay silent to not awake Hikari. * Guest star: ** Okimi’s 4th obedience event: Mitsuko can be seen peeing in the stall just near the one where Okimi is sodomized. ** Sarah’s 2nd obedience event: no H-scene. Mitsuko argues with Sarah. ** Ryoko’s 3rd obedience event: Mitsuko surprises the protagonist just after he has fucked Ryoko in her saloon. Depending of her level, the protagonist can enjoy a masturbation scene in the garden (level 1+) or even to follow her in her bedroom to fuck her (level 3+) while Ryoko is secretly watching. Depending of which girl he wants to frustrate, he can cum in Mitsuko’s pussy or not. ** Lily’s 1st Obedience event: Mitsuko is implicated in Lily’s trick in the subway. She’s ordered to blow the protagonist, and then to lick Lily’s asshole. ** Lily’s 4th Obedience event: Mitsuko participates to the orgy organized by Lily. She’s assfucked by Lily while the protagonist is doing the same thing to her daughter. ** Mitsuko's official approbation: Hikari's bonus event where her relationship with the protagonist is officialy approved by Mitsuko. It unlocks the dailyduo spcial command with Hikari and Mitsuko. * Teaser events: ** Spreading legs: when she’s in the cafeteria in her work suit. If made level 1, the panties option gives an extra Obedience point for a pantyless upskirt and Affection +5; ** Saiko’s pantyhose: when she’s in the teacher’s office in her work suit. If made level 1, the rub option gives an extra Obedience point for a handjob and Affection +5; * Special daily command, dailyduo: unlocked by Mitsuko's official approbation event. the protagonist can have a threesome with Hikari and Mitsuko. Mitsuko teaches lessons to her daughter about oral, vaginal and anal sex. * Endings: ** Lover ending: during the ball of the end of the year, Mitsuko and the protagonist have a kinky sex session on the mezzanine, risking being caught by everybody on the dance floor. Five years later, the protagonist is about to finish university to become a teacher in Mitsuko's school. During their holiday on a cruise, they fuck in front of the crew tower, knowing that the sailors are looking at them: deepthroat, vaginal and anal sex. ** Slave ending: the protagonist stays at school, having sex with Mitsuko as soon as possible. At the mansion, he became the ruler through his sex slave and Hikari finally gets the punishment she deserved since a long time. Suit gallery Will be added later Category:Female Characters